Sleepless
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: As Katara tries to fall asleep one night she comes to the realization that something important is not there and suddenly decides to see Aang in the middle of the night. Ah...so what was missing was...


_I was actually lying down in bed when this idea came to me from nowhere…not sure why I decided to write it though…originally I had Aang at seventeen…cause that's the age I have the most fun imagining him being but with how that kiss went in the finale…well…if you don't know I…never mind…_

_So this is my first Katara and Aang fanfiction...so I'm still working on getting them in character..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sleepless **

It was late, Katara mentally checked with herself as she stared out the window of the room she was in. Another call for the Avatar's help had dragged her and Aang into another city again. More negations with the Avatar, more plans…so many plans, that she found sleep a welcome rather than the feeling of utter boredom she felt at some of those meetings. Of course sometimes Aang, _being the Avatar and all that_, would go alone and that would leave her feeling lonely sometimes…

She frowned at the window, at the light of the moon and bit her bottom lip in frustration.

She was his girlfriend after all and the friends they once traveled with had eventually gone their own ways, down their own paths. Katara knew though, she was always meant to be by Aang's side, she knew she couldn't leave him doing all this alone…

And while these thoughts plagued her mind she did not think they were the reason she was having such a god awful time trying to get to sleep.

"What's the matter with me?" She mumbled to herself, flipping over from her side and slamming her face down on the pillow. She muffed an already quiet scream and flipped over again, this time on her back.

Something was missing…

She blinked at the ceiling, as if asking it to give her answers, pleading with the spirits to give the young woman some enlightenment. She sat up quickly, an idea striking her. The sheet and quilt of the bed still covered her legs as she folded them in a mediation style, one she saw Aang use all the time when he was confused or frustrated. She closed her eyes, held her hands slightly up and breathed in…and out…in…and out…

She did this for all of five minutes before she got tired of it, falling back onto the pillow. She sighed as she kicked her legs a few times, trying to get any extra energy out of her body. When this failed she turned again on her side, away from the moonlight, and closed her eyes tight. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm herself down but felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she wasn't sure why.

She sat up and looked around the bed and made sure everything was there. Her pillows, her clothes set aside for the next day, all the blankets were available…so nothing was missing…maybe she was just losing her mind.

She turned her body around, letting her feet rest on her pillows as her head occupied the end of the bed. She rested like that for a moment or two before she started to feel slightly ridiculous and turned back around. She stared down at the number of pillows at the top of the bed and suddenly began punching and slapping them with a small amount of anger. Then once again fell upon them. Though the act slightly wore her out her heart was still pounding in her chest. She pushed the sheet away and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it.

She would see Aang despite the late hour. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not but knew the air-bender well enough…he was always willing to talk to her if she needed him. He was just that kind of person, always concerned for her, putting her before himself. It was incredibly sweet of him she mused to herself as she walked a few doors down to his room. She knocked twice than opened it slowly.

"Aang?" She called carefully peering into the room. Aang was seated on the floor, three scrolls in front of him surrounded by candles. Visible bags were under his eyes but he didn't seem like he was going to bed anytime soon.

"Aang." She said again and this time his eyes met hers. The look was intense for some unknown reason and she found her cheeks burning. It had been years since the war had come to an end and while peace was here and balance was in sight there was still work to be done. All this had matured Aang both mentally and physically…of course time also had something to do with how attractive Aang had become in his now fifteen years.

"Katara!" He said her name happily as he air-lifted himself from the ground. He beamed at her and pulled her into his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and pushed the scrolls to the side with his feet. "I'm so glad you're here!" He said, like he hadn't seen her in ages. "I need someone to take my mind off all this work…" He looked down at the pile and rubbed his head for a moment before turning to her.

"You should sleep…you're never fully well when you don't." She rolled her eyes at certain memories of a delusion, sleep deprived, twelve year old boy.

"I was going to," He pouted like a child. "But sometimes I get so caught up in it…" He shook his head. "I'll be happy when I can finally spend all of my time with you." He placed his hand on her head and smiled again. That was something that never seemed to change…Aang's smile.

Katara nodded as Aang's hand slipped away. He sat beside her and sighed. "Now, what's on your mind?" He asked her, placing his arms behind him and leaning slightly back. He frowned slightly, "You're normally fast asleep by now…" He trailed off as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't sleep." She sighed and grabbed a piece of her hair, running her fingers through it a couple of times. Aang grabbed her hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Aang?" She questioned his action. His eyes flashed to her, gray, bright, and full of life.

"Why…do you think?" He asked quietly, his deep voice sounding some what seductive and she couldn't tell whether or not it was intentional.

"Something is missing…" It was the only realization she had come to. "I checked my bed, glanced around the room…I can't figure out what it is…I felt strange and my heart was thumping in my chest. I feel excited and full of energy and I don't know why!" She closed her free hand into a fist and fell back on the bed. Aang looked back at her with a small smile and fell next to her, their eyes staring at the ceiling, its shadows quickly changing with the light of the candles.

She listened to Aang's breathing as the comfortable silence between them grew. She smiled despite herself and turned her head.

"Do you mind if I stay in here for a bit?" She questioned, sitting up. Aang let go of her hand as he placed it behind his head, a smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" He sounded somewhat conceited as he said it.

"Cause your bed is more comfortable than mine." She lied, teasing him. He frowned and slipped back down to the floor.

"Yeah, of course." He tried to sound sweet but it was obvious he was sort of expecting something more. She laughed a bit as she pulled down the covers and slipped inside. Aang than proceeded to dim the room in an effort to help her sleep, keeping one left lit to help him read the remainder of his work.

She closed her eyes and turned away from him, slumber being the farthest thing from her body and mind. She instead listened intently to what Aang was doing. She'd smile softly when he would make little remarks to himself, frown when he quietly groaned in frustration, and wished to turn and sit with him when he sounded hopeless…but she was supposed to be sleeping…

"I give up…" He blew the candle out and threw the covers of the bed up but than was blatantly reminded of the woman in the bed.

"Hey…" He whispered, "Are you still awake?" He poked her shoulder as she turned to face him, sitting up.

"Yup," She shook her head with a slightly sigh. "I'll go back to my room now…" She motioned to get up but Aang stopped her, waving his hands in protest.

"Oh no I'll use your bed; you looked really comfortable here…" He nodded as if to assure himself and turned away but Katara got up and grabbed his arm, stopping him. The room was dark and she blushed at the way the moon illuminated Aang's body. She looked away and found it slightly ludicrous and wonderful she still got that feeling from him after so long.

"We can share…" Aang said suddenly, picking her up and placing her down. She watched him crawl over the top and slide into the spot next to her. He threw the blankets over himself and grinned at her.

"Aang, I don't know…" She wasn't sure why she was shy…why she was acting like a nervous little girl rather than the mature young woman she was.

"Come on Katara…sleeping next to me is better than being completely sleepless isn't it?" He moved in closer towards her, letting her take in the incredible feeling of his body next to hers, the new warmth it radiated. They had taken their relationship one step at a time…day by day…but if sleeping beside him felt this good she wondered why she had waited so long to do so.

"Isn't that nice?" He whispered, looking at her resting form. She returned his question with a sleepy smile and nodded, cuddling closer. She listened to the steady sound of his breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. She had never felt so completely whole before…and like a shot from the dark sleep began to work its way into her body.

"So that's it…" She told him in between yawns.

"What is?" He asked with a quiet laugh, the happiness evident in his voice.

"_I was missing you all along…" She whispered before sleep finally took hold of her._


End file.
